


No Propina Para Rosaura

by therearenobananasinthesky



Category: Como agua para chocolate | Like Water for Chocolate - Laura Esquivel
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenobananasinthesky/pseuds/therearenobananasinthesky
Summary: Pedro and Tita go out to dinner at a restaurant. AU
Relationships: Tita de la Garza/ Pedro





	1. english version

**Author's Note:**

> In my Spanish II class last year, we were supposed to write a skit in a group of three about people going to a restaurant, so me and my friends Elijah and Sam made a crack fic script about Pedro and Tita, which we had to read in English class, and this is translated back from the spanish script, so the writing is less than perfect, but i thought it was funny so I’m posting it. The title comes from the last line in the spanish script

Pedro and Tita were going out to dinner at a restaurant that was recommended to them by Gertrudis. They had just been seated when the waiter came up to them.  
“Hi, I’m Rosaura! I’ll be your cook and waiter”. Tita ordered a rare steak, and Pedro just wanted a flan. “Thank you, you’ll food will be out right away”  
When Rosaura finally came out with the food, Pedro blurted , “We ordered 3 hours ago! Where were you?”  
“I was cooking you food,” she replied, “Do you like it?”  
“No! It’s horrible!” Tita exclaimed, and Pedro told her that the food made him physically sick.  
“But I made it!” Rosaura protested.  
“Yeah. We can tell” quipped Tita.  
“I can make more!”  
Pedro quickly replied, “For the love of God, no, please no! Just give us the check!”  
As Rosaura went to get the check, Tita turned to Pedro and said, “No tip for Rosaura.”


	2. original spanish script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the original script we wrote for spanish class. the grammar probably isn’t all that great, but i tried.

Rosaura: Hola! Soy Rosaura. Estoy tu cocinera y mesera.  
Tita: Un biftec casi crudo por favor.  
Pedro: Y un flan, también.  
Rosaura: Gracias. Tu comida es enseguida.   
Tita: ¿Donde está nuestra comida?  
Pedro: Pedimos tres horas pasadas!  
Rosaura: Hola. ¿Se gustan su comida?  
Tita: No! Es horible!  
Pedro: Si. Soy enfermo porque comí la comida.  
Rosaura: Pero yo preparé!  
Tita: Sabemos.  
Rosaura: Puedo traer más!  
Pedro: no, ¡por favor! Das la cuenta.  
Rosaura: Sí.  
Tita: No propina para Rosaura.


End file.
